Não Sofra, Sorria
by Ms.Anjos
Summary: "Quando você se lembrar de mim, não sofra, apenas sorria e eu vou saber que você está bem."


Estacionei o carro próximo a calçada, retirei meu pequeno anjo da cadeira de segurança. Ela é tão linda, exatamente como a mãe. Meus dois anjos preciosos. Coloquei minha menininha no chão, que correu pelo vasto gramado indo em direção ao local que ela tanto conhecia. Fazia alguns anos que ela não chorava quando vinha até aqui, já eu…

-Kaori não corra. Você pode cair. - gritei para ela, quanto tirara um buquê de tulipas vermelhas do banco do carona.

-Mas papai… - ela agora girava como uma bailarina. Minha pequena bailarina, de apenas 6 anos.

"_Nossa filha será bailarina, não será Sesshy?_" Sorri com a lembrança, da voz do amor da minha vida. Caminhei calmamente até Kaori, dando a mão a ela.

-Fique perto de mim, você sabe como rapidamente de perde por aqui.

-Está bem papai. - ela sorriu.

Depois de alguns momentos caminhando, chegamos perto de uma lapide branco-marfim. Kaori se sentou no chão.

-Oi mamãe. Você não sabe como eu estou boa no balé, papai disse que eu sou a mais linda, mas ele é o papai e vai sempre me achar linda. - eu sorri, me agachando perto dela.

-Porque você é e sempre será a mais linda. - entreguei o buquê para ela.

-Olha que lindo mamãe, as suas favoritas. - ela encostou as flores na lápide.

-Aposto que ela gostou querida.

-A mamãe tem bom gosto papai.

-Por que você não faz um desenho pra mamãe e, antes de irmos embora, colocamos aqui?

-Ta bom. -ela pulou, pegando seu bloco e giz de cera, se sentando perto de uma das cerejeiras.

-Você faz tanta falta querida. Eu sempre me lembro que prometi não chorar, mas não é possível ficar sem você. O nosso anjinho está tão perfeito e a cada dia ela se parece mais com você Rin. Ainda lembro e sei que vou lembrar do dia em que você me deu ela de presente.

_-Sra. Tachou faça força, ela está quase saindo. - a enfermeira pediu para Rin, enquanto eu tentava passar o máximo de segurança que eu conseguia. _

_-Mas um pouco meu amor… - eu a vi puxar o ar uma última vez e usar todas as forças que tinha. Um choro se fez presente no quarto, e quando percebi minha pequena Kaori estava no meu colo. -Ah Rin, ela é linda. - olhei para a minha esposa, que sorria mesmo estando totalmente esgotada. – Linda como você. - aproximei Kaori de Rin._

_-Oi querida. – Rin sussurrou, pegando-a nos braços. -Você é a coisinha mais perfeita do mundo.- ela sorriu, dando um beijo na testa de Kaori._

-Ela continua sendo a coisinha mais perfeita do mundo. E a cada dia eu sinto orgulho dela. - eu ri, olhando para a foto na lapide. -Sinto tanto a sua falta. - as lágrimas rolaram pelo meu rosto. Fechei os olhos, deixando a saudade me consumir um pouco. Senti a mão de Kaori limpado meu rosto, me fazendo sorrir.

-Não chora papai, eu prometi a mamãe que não deixaria você chorar.

_O__ estagio do câncer no estômago estava mais que avançado, os médicos não tinham mais esperanças e, infelizmente, eu também não tinha. __Eles tentaram fazer uma __Gastrectomia __total, __mas perceberam que não daria certo.__Eu entrei no hospital com Kaori no colo, em seus apenas __três __anos. Minha mãe tin__ha vindo comigo, para ficar com minha filha, caso acontecesse alguma coisa e eu não queria que__ acontecesse. __Entramos no quarto particular de Rin. Ela estava sentada na cama, respirando com ajuda de instrumentos. A imagem dela assim acabava comigo, me deixando mais deprimido que o possível. _

_-Oi querida. - minha mãe se aproximou de Rin, fazendo um carinho em seu rosto. Encheu meu coração, quando a vi sorrir fracamente. Kaori acordou, olhando para a mãe._

_-Mamãe. -ela se esticou na direção de Rin, eu a aproximei o bastante para que pudesse dar um beijo no rosto de Rin. -Quando você vem pra casa? – as lágrimas não derramadas fizeram os olhos de Rin brilharem._

_-Coloque ela no meu colo Sesshy. - ela sussurrou. Kaori se sentou devagar no colo da mãe, olhando-a atentamente. -Eu não vou poder ir pra casa meu amor.- ela disse, fraca. -Mas eu quero que você prometa pra mamãe que nunca vai deixar o papai sozinho e nunca vai deixar ele chorar. -Rin tossiu um pouco, tentando limpar a gargante.-Promete?_

_-Prometo mamãe. – Kaori a abraçou. -Vou sentir sua falta em casa._

_-Vem meu amor, o papai e a mamãe tem que conversar.- __minha mãe pegou Kaori no colo e deu um beijo no topo da cabeça de Rin, sussurrando um 'Te Amo' para ela. Depois que as duas saíram, me sentei ao lado de Rin, segurando sua mão._

_-Você está me deixando? – as lágrimas já corriam pelo meu rosto._

_-Sesshy… Eu te amo, muito. -ela acariciou meu rosto. -De tudo que tenho, você e a Kaori são as únicas coisas que me fazem sofrer, por deixar aqui. Por favor, cuide da nossa bailarina. _

_-Vou sentir tanto a sua falta meu amor. -agarrei as duas mãos dela, beijando-as._

_-Eu também vou. Eu peço que seja forte, quando eu partir. Nossa filha precisa que você seja muito forte. _

_-Eu vou ser meu amor, vou ser. - eu beijei seu rosto, sentindo o gosto salgado das lágrimas.-Amar você foi uma das melhores coisas que já fiz na minha vida. Por que você tem que me deixar?_

_-Eu queria poder impedir Sesshy, mas não posso. Mas saiba que de onde eu estiver vou está olhando para você dois e sorrindo e quando você se lembrar de mim, __não sofra, apenas sorria __e eu vou saber que você está bem.__. Te amo muito, hoje e para sempre. - ela se aproximou do meu rosto, me dando um leve beijo nos lábios. Se deitou na cama e fechou os olhos._

_-Rin?! – meu coração pesou. – Rin?! – ela tinha partido, __levando parte do meu coração junto._

-Papai? – Kaori me chamou, e acho que ela fazia isso a um tempo. – A vovó vai brigar com se chegarmos tarde na casa dela. Quero conhecer meu priminho.

-É verdade. - me levantei, limpado a grama que ficara no meu joelho. Vi Kaori colocar um desenho lindamente colorido perto da lápide, vindo logo dá a mão pra mim. Ela olhou para trás.

-Tchau mamãe, te amo muito. - sorri tristemente, pegando-a no colo, indo para o carro. -Papai?

-Sim querida? - ela deitou a cabeça no meu ombro, abraçando-me pelo pescoço.

-Você acha que a mamãe está olhando pra gente?- eu senti as lágrimas dela molharem meu suéter.

-Ela me prometeu que faria isso e pediu para sempre sorrimos quando lembrássemos dela, ai ela iria sorri também.

-Mesmo? - ela levantou o rosto, limpando o rosto vermelho. Ela sorriu levemente, me fazendo sorrindo. -Papai, você acha que eu vou ficar tão linda quanto a mamãe.

-Você já é tão linda quanto a sua mãe. - vi o sorriso dela se iluminar mais, aquecendo meu coração.

Entramos no carro e fomos para casa da minha mãe. Eu sempre sentiria falta de Rin, mas sempre teria um pedaço dela comigo. Vou tentar cumprir até o fim dos meus dias a promessa que lhe fiz.

"_Q__uando você se lembrar de mim, __não sofra, apenas sorria __e eu vou saber que você está bem."_

* * *

Eu estava ouvindo a música Lucy, da banda Skillet quando pensei nessa one-shot. O que acharam? Boa? Ruim? Me digam, meus queridos anjos. Até a atualização de 'A Escolhida' e 'Sensitiva'.


End file.
